Arthritis affects millions of people each year. A patient may suffer from arthritis in a variety of locations on a body of a patient. Arthritis may impair a daily routine of the patient. Such impairment can affect the ability of a patient to work or enjoy leisurely activities. Treatments for the pain associated with arthritis include medications and creams. Symptoms of arthritis include pain, swelling, inflammation, limited range of motion, and redness. Medications for treating the pain include acetaminophen, (e.g., Tylenol®), non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (e.g., Advil®, Motrin®, Aleve®), and tramadol.
Use of acetaminophen can cause liver damage, especially if the patient consumes alcohol. Acetaminophen may also affect the efficacy of other medications taken by the patient. Side-effects of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs include gastric ulcers, cardiovascular problems, and gastrointestinal bleeding. Tramadol may cause nausea and constipation. A patient may try creams as an alternative to, or in addition to, medications. Side effects of creams include irritation or redness on the application site of the cream. Both medications and creams have undesirable side-effects.